Of the Moon and the Stars
by E.G. Potter
Summary: A series of drabbles following the romance of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Written for Aiiimy's Drabble Challenge on the HPCF. Slightly AU, DH spoliers sorta.
1. Hate

A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see, eh? Well, I'm back. :) I've really fallen in love with Draco/Luna lately... They're cute. Haha. Anyway. This will be around 25 or so drabbles about them, most likely in order of occurance. The chapter title is the prompt on which the drabble is written. Any questions, just ask. I love reviews. *hint hint* Oh! and I don't own...sadly.

* * *

1. Hate

_What's it to me? I failed, did I not?_

This is not one of Draco Malfoy's better days.

He closes the compartment door behind him as he leaves, just wanting to get away from his so called friends. He had never wanted this. He had given Pansy, Blaise and Theodore the excuse of needing the loo, but really, he hadn't wanted to listen to them anymore, talking about the upcoming school year, _so _excited that they would finally be learning something worthwhile.

He hates his life. His father plays just into the Dark Lord's hands, although Narcissa doesn't, thankfully. He failed; his father failed; and just look where it had landed them: in deeper debt with the Dark Lord. Draco finds himself glad that he has yet to take the Mark. He doesn't want it now that he's seen what the Dark Lord's really out to do, killing people who never did anything to him, innocent children, all for blood supremacy.

He's not paying attention, absorbed in his brooding thoughts. A small, petite body slams into his. He looks down to see dirty blond hair. A pair of gray-blue eyes meet his and he finds himself looking into the face of Luna Lovegood. Impatiently, he shoves past her, noting that she's at least a head shorter than he is. "Watch yourself, _Loony._"

Her prominent eyes still locked to his, she just smiles. "You said my name wrong, Draco. It's Luna." Leaving it at that, she skips down the corridor.

What reason does he have to hate her?


	2. Misunderstood

2. Misunderstood

She sits in her tree overlooking the Black Lake, one leg dangling down, reading the most recent edition of _The Quibbler. _No one sees her, but little do they know, she's observing them all. This is a challenging year by far, but, she'll be okay. She knows Harry will win. It's just a matter of time, really.

She's watching one boy in particular. She often sees him on his own these days, quiet and sullen. He seems to distance himself from the rest of the Slytherins. Maybe he's had a change of heart. Or maybe… He's never wanted any of this, really. Maybe he doesn't want to be bad. Luna laughs at herself a little. Draco has always played his part perfectly though, Daddy's Little Boy, Junior Death Eater to a T.

People have always called her crazy. They've always teased her for simply believing different things than they do. They call her Loony, and her daddy is a mad-man, according to the world. But do they really know her? She smiles to herself. You can't judge people simply for their beliefs. She gives herself a mission: to get to know this boy, to really get to know him. Maybe, just maybe, Draco Malfoy is like her. Misunderstood.

* * *

(A/N: Ayyyye! I'm on a roll. :) I do love these drabbles. Virtual cookies to reviewers!)


	3. Shattered

(A/N: Ahh, prompt three. I'm loving this so far. I'm just worried that I'm portraying them as I should be... Tell me how I'm doing, please, don't be shy! Oh, and this one turned out a little longer...but it had to be! Peace.)

* * *

3. Shattered

It's late. Almost curfew, really, he really needs to get back to the dungeons. The corridor he's walking down is deserted as far as he knows. These damn nightmares prevent him from sleeping, so what's the point in even trying? He hopes this walk will clear his head. As he's passing an old classroom, he hears something. Someone crying? Why should he care? Yet, he stops, just to make sure they're okay. The last thing he wants is for someone else, especially a younger student, to be caught out after curfew. He shudders at what the Carrows would do if they found such a student.

He pushes the classroom door open to see two girls sitting on the floor by the window. The moon is casting its pale light on both girls and he sees that in appearance, they're completely opposite. The smaller of the two, looks like a third or fourth year, has dark hair that hangs just at her shoulders. The older girl has blond hair, so long that if she weren't careful she might sit on it. The blond has her arm around the other girl, apparently comforting her.

"It's okay, Marianne, I promise," Luna Lovegood's voice drifts over to him. The sobs quiet somewhat, but not entirely. "But you had probably get back to your dorm before they catch you out of bed." The younger girl nods, wiping at her eyes. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

Draco sidesteps the door as Marianne goes to leave. Luna makes no motion to move, just staring out into the moonlit night. The door closes as Marianne leaves. Draco stays in his corner, wondering what to do.

"Hello, Draco," she says softly, her voice on the air like bells in the wind. "Come sit with me."

Cautiously, he walks to her side and sits. He takes a deep breath. "What happened to her?"

Luna doesn't look at him. "They killed her mother." There's no need to ask who 'they' are: Death Eaters. "Marianne is a fourth year Gryffindor. She's very nearly Muggleborn. Her mother was a first-generation witch and her father was a Muggle. He died in a train accident two years ago. Marianne has talent, Draco. But they killed her mother when she couldn't claim any magical lineage." Luna sighs.

Draco is at a loss of what to do. Sighing, he slides up beside her, closer, and gently puts his arm around her. She leans into his shoulder. "Draco, why did the world have to come to this?"

He has never seen Luna Lovegood shaken like this. She trusts him. Yet, she's shattered. As shattered as she could ever be. And she has shattered his world.


	4. Smile

(A/N: Yawn. I am so tired. This one could have been better. But I just got home from camp and wanted to give you all a present. :) Anyway. Tell me that it doesn't suck? Love and virtual cookies to all reviewers!)

* * *

4. Smile

For something so simple, it lights up her world. It's something she's never seen much of in the past, nor has what she seen been a true one of its kind.

It's his hair that catches her eye across the room, just like always. It's so silvery blond that he could almost pass as a Veela. She sees a book in his hands, something from the library, she's sure. And as he reads one action captivates her attention.

There, on the face of Draco Malfoy is a real smile. Not one of smug superiority, but one of true, genuine happiness. She feels her breath catch in the back of her throat. Something clicks inside her mind as his smile ignites one of similar appearance on her own lips.

It's the smile that did it, she says, that if he had never smiled then none of it would have happened.

Because never in a million years would Luna expect a genuine smile on Draco's face the day he found an old essay of hers in the book he was reading.


	5. Careful

(A/N: So, this one could have gone several different ways.. But this one worked out best, I think. I'm still not sure about it.. I'm getting a crazy amount of hits on this story but hardly any reviews. So, please, if you read, just drop me a note to say what you like, what you didn't, or even just a happy or sad face. I'd love to know what y'all think! Virtual slices of cake to all reviewers!)

* * *

5. Careful

He sits in the crowd, as inconspicuously as possible. The War had ended more than a year ago and yet some people still had unfavorable reactions to him when he went out. He had renounced all of that, all of his Dark ways the night the Dark Lord fell. He had never wanted that life anyway. But no one knew that.

One by one, Hogwarts' graduates of 1999 walk across the stage as Professor McGonagall calls their names. They receive a diploma, touched their wand to a Hogwarts Crest and go back to their seats. He would never admit that he was here for one person, one girl in particular, no; he was just here to see what a Hogwarts graduation was like since the War had just ended when he finished and hadn't gotten a graduation like this.

Never would he admit that he was here to watch that one girl with waist length, dirty blond hair and gray eyes take her diploma from the Headmistress and touch her wand to the Ravenclaw portion of the Crest. He smiles to himself as silver and blue sparks emit from her wand and a look of pleasant surprise crosses her face.

_I can't believe I never realized how pretty she is,_ he thinks to himself. _No, Draco, _he tells himself. _You have to be careful with your thoughts, unless you want them to lead somewhere they shouldn't go._

Therein lays the problem though. No matter how careful Draco is with his thoughts, the fact exists: He has feelings for a certain Ravenclaw graduate.


	6. Denial

(A/N): If you don't understand the joke at the end... Well, just ask me. Haha. I am, however, rather proud of this one. :) Please review!)

* * *

6. Denial

The man, she tells herself, is not in any way shape or form attractive; not at all. And yet, she finds him completely captivating. _You're lying to yourself, silly girl, he is very attractive_, her mind supplies.

The Magical Menagerie doesn't have many regular customers. And what few regulars there are don't come in three times a week. She's asked and her co-workers tell her that he's only ever there during her shifts. Her friend, Julia, even mentioned to her that the man had seemed disappointed when Luna had called off sick one day.

The man always buys something. It's always something small, like a packet of owl treats or a brightly colored toy for a kneazle. He never comes to her register. But he always catches her eye, winks, and smiles at her when he's checking out.

Luna knows who he is, why, she's always known. He's always captivated her. But never quite this much.

Today is different in and of the fact that he comes to her register. She tries not to blush as he smiles at her and she laughs when he makes a lame joke. When did this man change?

He asks if he could maybe send her an owl sometime. She tells him that she would like that, and writes down her address for him. Then he hands her a card that has his name and address inscribed upon it. As he goes to leave, she turns the card over. In a curling script, he's written _I think you're beautiful. _

She smiles shakily, not wanting to believe it. Julia laughs at her.

"Luna, you know denial is a river in Egypt, right?"


	7. Rivalry

(A/N: This one, as my best friend/beta put it, is "depressing". It's not _that _bad, at least, I didn't intend it to be depressing. BUT. You, reader, are the judge of that. So, review and tell me if you think so. :) The next two are 'feel good' drabbles, so, the unhappiness doesn't last long.)

* * *

7. Rivalry

He's walking down Diagon Alley in a relatively good mood. He's on his way to the Magical Menagerie to go visit Luna. It's been three months since he slipped her his card and they've been owling ever since. Sometimes he takes her out on a date, but they're not official, no, not yet. That's his plan for today: to ask her to dinner and then ask her to be his girlfriend. She's smart, she's pretty, and she talks about the craziest things. She always makes him laugh and they always have fun together.

Just as he's passing Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, he notices something: a girl who looks remarkably like Luna sitting with a red-haired man, eating ice cream and laughing. As for the man's identity, Draco knows not. But, he knows a date when he sees one.

A part of him wants to go up and ask her who the man is, but, no, they aren't exclusive, Draco knows that. Instead, he just goes to the Magical Menagerie and asks Julia where Luna is.

"Oh, some man dropped by to take her to lunch, did she not tell you?" the brunette witch says.

"Oh," Draco replies, looking down at the bouquet of calla lilies in his hand. "Do you know his name?"

Julia sighs. "Something ridiculous. Ralph? Rolando? Oh! It's Rolf. Rolf Scamander."

Draco nods. He's heard of him; a naturalist or something of the sort. He sighs. Handing Julia the calla lilies, he says, "Just tell Luna I dropped by, I guess. That I missed seeing her."

Julia nods, taking the bouquet from him. "I'll tell her. And Draco?"

"Hm?"

"In case you're wondering, he's not a rival, not even close. He may fancy her, but I have a feeling she likes you better."

_Rival or not_, Draco thinks, _this still sucks_.


	8. Favorite

(A/N: This one was hard to write. I don't know why, it just was. Which is why it's very short (142 words, incase you're wondering). However. I think I did quite well. Drop me a review to tell me what you think! I love feedback. :) Thank you!)

* * *

8. Favorite

"Julia gave me the lilies, Draco," she says, smoothing her fingers out on the table in between them, examining them.

"Yeah?" He stares at the centerpiece.

"They're very pretty." She says placidly.

"I'm glad you like them." His tone is clipped.

"Yes, it was a nice gesture," she sighs, voice wistful.

He shifts, uncomfortably. "Did you have a nice time with Rolf?"

"Is that why you're acting so odd? I could have sworn you brain had been infested with Kill-Joy Flies."

He smiles a bit, but doesn't ask what they are. "Yes, Rolf's been the problem lately. You didn't tell me you were seeing him too." He knows he sounds like a petulant child.

Luna takes his hand. "Silly Draco. You're my favorite."

He leans across the table and kisses her.


	9. Love

(A/N: I loved writing this one. :) It's just too cute. Haha. Sorry if it feels rushed..I felt I was dragging. Haha. (Did that make sense? Oy.) Anyway. Lemme know what you think! Reviews are rewarded with virtual cookies!)

* * *

9. Love

It's been two months since he asked her to be his girlfriend. Two wonderful months. He surprises her with flowers at work, wonderful nights out and the sweetest little notes that he owls her. Luna couldn't ask for a more wonderful man. How had such a sweetheart come out of a former Junior Death Eater? She often wonders about it, but it doesn't matter. Sometimes, the best things are born out of the ashes.

She hums to herself as she dances around her kitchen, waving her wand at the pots and pans on the stove. She's making him dinner tonight for their two month anniversary. A wave of her wand sets the table, another lights the candles. A wave and a flick and their food is on the plates. She twirls, admiring her full skirted dress. It's red with black trimmings, and she loves it to death. Red is the color of love, you know.

She hears a knock on her front door. "Come in," she calls to him.

He walks into the dining area and she invites him to sit. Their dinner is wonderful, just a magical night. Later, they're sitting out on her back porch, watching the skies. The stars twinkle at them, the moon winks.

"Luna," Draco says, quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	10. Piano & Music

10. Piano and Music

Her voice is a soft soprano, carefully touching the high notes. Her fingers fly over the white and black keys with the lightest grace. He will never tire of watching her play, or hearing the music she makes. The song she sings for him takes him to another world, one where he doesn't have a scarred past; one where he is just himself, nothing more, nothing less.

She changes key, taking the song into the bridge. She loves to play and to sing. Music gives her emotions flight. And now, for Draco, she can sing of love and just what he means to her. It's a simple song; wandering melodies, dancing connections, the words and the music intertwine to create the image she's working so hard to give him. It's something of her own composition, something to make her Draco feel loved and safe and needed; because she needs him ever-so-much.

He marvels at her. His little wonder. She's everything he could ask for and more. He can never get enough of her. And as she sings to him, it crosses his mind that he never knew that such simple things like a piano and music could make you love someone even more.

* * *

(A/N: I like the beginning of this one, but I don't know. It feels weird? Let me know what you think. :) Please and thank you!)


	11. Candy

11. Candy

If there's one thing he knows about her, it's that she loves sweets. Bertie Bott's, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, you name it, she loves it. He knows this little gift for her is going to go over well. It's full of all her favorite sweets, magic and Muggle.

The box itself if light blue, wrapped in a silver ribbon; it's full of sweets, full to the top. And at the bottom of the box is a note that reads: _Happy week before Christmas, love. I can't wait for our date on the 23__rd__. _

She wakes up that morning to find the box sitting on her kitchen table. She gasps and opens it, taking out each thing of candy carefully, knowing now what her breakfast will be. As she reads the card, she smiles, laughing to herself about the silly man.

While Luna may love candy, she loves her Draco more. Yet, little does she know exactly what he has in store for her.

* * *

(A/N: I'm alive! Haha. I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I got swallowed by school work and such. But I had a day off and though I'd treat you all to an update! This one is shorter than the others, I appologize for that, but there may be more to come later? :) If you love me, review. And even if you don't, you should still review.)


	12. Red & Green

(A/N: Ahh! :) I'm excited about this one. I'm not sure about how it sounds though. My beta is currently en route to a concert and won't be back until late. I'll have her read it later though. Annnnyway, enjoy! Reviews are rewarded with vitual cookies.)

* * *

12. Red & Green

The dark green conifers contrast with the gleaming white snow. There's no biting wind today, just a peaceful snowfall. If you were to see the couple walking hand-in-hand down the snowy path, you might chuckle quietly to yourself, for they too contrast; both are blond, he a pale, almost white shade and she a darker, brown tinted one. He's wearing a coat of emerald green; in the right light it almost looks black. Her coat is a bright, cherry red. They seem to have dressed for the season.

Once they reach the end of the lane, they stop. He takes both of her hands in his and smiles at her, speaking quietly to her. Perhaps he's telling her a story, or maybe of a fond dream. After a few minutes though, it's discernable what he's doing. He lets go of her hands and fumbles in his coat pocket. He pulls out a small velvet box and in the middle of the village, asks for her hand in marriage.

Her exclamation is soft, like the girl herself, and she falls to her knees in front of the boy. Her whispered "Yes" puts a smile on his face while tears stream from her eyes. He stands and helps her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her. He kisses her like they've never kissed before.

The next day, she smiles fondly to herself, examining the ring on her finger while reading the _Daily Prophet_'s announcement of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood's engagement. Red and green were truly the most beautiful colors to her now.


	13. Tears & Careless

13. Tears and Careless

He watches as the tears cascade down her face in torrents. He's heartless, he tells himself, absolutely heartless. It wasn't his fault though, that his ex-girlfriend had, very publicly, kissed him. But still, how could he be so careless?

He tries to find something to say to her, something, anything. He wants to comfort her, but how can he when it is he who hurt her? He's never wanted anything but to protect her. But now, look at what he's done. Gone and broken her heart like some careless bastard.

He tries again to explain to her and finally, finally, she listens to him. He tells her what happened, his side of the story. How Astoria is just jealous that he didn't love her. He makes a lame joke, his world smiles weakly amid her tears.

Maybe, just maybe, he's not as careless as he thought.


	14. Fairytale

14. Fairytale

The sun dances across the gentle waters of the lake. The air is warm and sweet with summer flowers. A butterfly lands on her bouquet. The violins begin to play Mendelssohn's Wedding March, their tone light and airy.

She enters on her father's arm, the classic, princess-like bride. Her hair cascades down her shoulder in ringlets, glowing golden in the sunlight. Her face is covered with a white lace veil which is held in place by a tiara that she said would keep all negative energy away from their wedding. Her dress is simple, yet elegant. It has no sleeves and hugs her figure just right, draped in layers of lace with an empire waist and sweetheart neckline. A single yellow stone hangs from her neck, her something old for it had belonged to her mother. Her diamond sunflower earrings are her something new, a wedding gift from her father. Her something borrowed are the shoes from Ginny Weasley's closet. She never did mention what her something blue was, which had made him wonder at the time, but now, all that consumes his mind is the vision of beauty walking straight towards him.

Draco can't keep from smiling as Xenophilius places Luna's hand in his. A quick glance tells Draco that Xeno has tears in his eyes, but the man's smile says it all. _Take care of her. Love her. _

The Ministry official begins the proceedings of the wedding but it really doesn't register with either the bride or the groom. They're too caught up in each others' eyes, scarcely believing their fairytale come true.

* * *

(A/N: Yes. I know. It's been forever. Don't ask. . Show me some love and you'll get the next one much sooner!)


	15. Ocean

15. Ocean 

The warm, Caribbean sunlight pours through the open windows of the honeymoon suite as the crystal clear waters lap at the sand outside.

Slowly, she wakes up to a pair of gentle lips on her bare back. "Draco?"

"Mmm."

"What are you doing, love?"

The lips vanish. "Kissing my wife. Is that alright?"

"Yes, you may continue."

He spends a little more time kissing her back, then he works his way up her arm to her collarbone and then to her lips. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiles, "I love the sound of that."

He kisses her lips again and it's not long before the newlyweds are once more discovering that the ocean waves can be beautiful inspiration.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry. I can't begin to tell you how inspiring reviews are though! Please, if you read, just drop me a note about what you think of the story. Anything at all is lovely. :D )


	16. Sleepy

16. Sleepy

_Muggles have the right idea. _Draco Malfoy has discovered television.

Luna had encouraged him to try a few Muggle things here and there and the television was a keeper. It could keep him entertained for hours on end, not to mention explain some Muggle culture to him.

However stimulating that may be though, he notices the lack of humming. His wife, who had been laying in his lap, knitting and humming to herself, was no longer humming and her knitting needles were floating in the air, knitting by themselves.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?" She sounded more off in her own world than normal.

"Are you asleep?"

"No.. Just sleepy."

"You've been sleepy a lot lately." He mutes the TV. "Are you okay?"

"Draco, I think I need to tell you something."

He swallows, concerned, adjusting so that he can look his wife in the eye.

Slowly, she takes his hand and slides it from her waist to her flat stomach. "I don't think this will be like this for much longer. Your son might not like it if it did."

Suddenly, life takes on a whole new meaning and Luna's cause for being sleepy is paramount on his mind.

* * *

(A/N: I loved writing this one. :) My favorite by far. Consider yourselves lucky though, I have a 101 degree fever and therefore can't go to church...so I'm updating. Now, show me some love and review! :3 )


	17. Party

Party

_July 8__th__, 2007._

Draco looks at his now one-year-old son, sitting in his high chair with his hand in his cake. There is icing in his pale blonde hair, his blue-gray eyes full of laughter and happiness.

Luna walks back into the room, Levitating about twenty bottles of Butterbeer for their friends. "Scropius Lysander Abraxas Malfoy, what is all over you?" she asks their son.

Draco has to turn his face so that his wife can't see his laughter. He watches her pick up a dishcloth from the sink and proceed to sponge bathe Scorpius. The baby smiles at his mother, attempting to feed her some of the cake from his plate. "Ma! Ma!" Scorpius says.

Draco is now openly laughing at his son.

Luna turns on him, "Oh, and I suppose you encouraged this mess, hmm?"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "I choose not to answer this question."

She just laughs at him as she picks up Scorpius and walks over to her husband. She kisses him as she hands their son to him.

Draco takes the child, happily, and wraps one arm around his wife's waist, kissing her temple. He looks down at her slightly protruding belly. "Maybe our daughter won't be such a troublemaker."

Luna laughs and rests a hand on her three-month baby bump. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

Yes, this was a party indeed.

* * *

(A/N: Woo! I'm on a roll! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was hit with inspiration while washing my hair (don't ask me why!) and I just had to get this out before going to Summer Series at church.

I'm beginning to run out of chapter topics, so if you have a suggestion, please (!) tell me! :D

Reviews make me write faster! Oh, and today's review topis: What are YOUR thoughts on Pottermore?)


	18. Escape

18. Escape

Now he knows what his wonderful, amazing, saint of a wife deals with everyday. No matter what you're thinking, taking care of a three-year-old and a two-year-old is exhausting.

Stella is finally asleep in her father's lap and Scorpius is sitting beside them, enraptured in the show on the telly. Something with talking mice and a princess, Draco isn't quite sure what it was, but the name sounds like an illness.

A soft pop in the kitchen tells Draco that his wife is home from her Girls' Day Out with Hermione and Ginny. Luna has been insisting that she get a day out, an escape, for some time now and today is the first opportunity for such an occurrence.

Draco smiles tiredly at his wife as she walks into the living room where he and the children are. She looks absolutely radiant and refreshed. She drops a kiss on the top of his head as she passes the couch on her way upstairs. "How were they today?"

"Wonderful, but so full of energy," he tells her truthfully. Their energy knew no bounds.

She smiles knowingly at him. "Yes, that they can be."

His eyes follow her up the stairs, he himself now wishing that they can have their own personal 'escape' later.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, Draco. Haha. Like it? Love it? Let me know! :D This is my last update for a week because I leave for San Antonio on my mission trip in the morning [so excited!] so I better come home to lots of reviews full of prompt suggestions. :) You know you want to.

Have a suggestion but can't leave a review? Go check my Twitter fluffyisacolor. :D

Reviews make me write a very fluffy, cute D/L love scene. ;) Yay!)

***EDIT: I removed Hermione and Ginny's last names to appease those who don't agree with my ships. **


	19. Dancing

19. Dancing

He twirls her around, watching her long blonde hair follow her body in circles. When she returns to him, he places one hand on the small of her back, pressing her body to his. Even after all these years, he still can't believe that she is his. She is his wife. This beautiful, mystical creature with her otherworldly beliefs and soft, gentle voice is his. Her manner is light and airy, ever gentle and always caring. Even two children later, he can't believe that this beauty is his. They were both nearing age thirty, he sooner than she, but even so, she's the most beautiful woman he has ever known.

She kisses him softly on the lips. "I love you, Draco."

He sighs and kisses her back, leaning his forehead on hers. They sway back and forth in their finery, their anniversary date nearing its end. "Luna Delaine Lovegood Malfoy, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

He can see her blush a little bit. She laughs. He kisses her again.

She whispers, "I'll always dance with you, Draco. Until the end of time."

* * *

(A/N: *sings* "I will love you until the end of time!" Points if you can tell me what movie that's from. Haha. This is officially the longest story I've yet to post on here. I found some more prompts, so consider yourselves lucky. :P Just show me some love and let me know what you think! What's your favorite moment so far? What would you like to see in the future? I wanna know! Love you all.)


	20. Stormy Night

20. Stormy Night

The rain is beating down on the windows of the house. The wind howls loudly, seeping into every nook and cranny it can find, making the house creak. Thunder booms deafeningly overhead, shaking the house on its foundations, rattling the windows in their panes. The thunder is followed almost instantaneously by a blinding, white flash of lightning.

Draco's awake and he has been ever since it started raining. He knows that any minute now, he'll hear his and Luna's door creak open and a small voice say, "Daddy?"

He sits up from where he's laying and looks at the doorway. There, in all her green pajama clad glory, is his three-year-old daughter, Estella Rianne. She's holding her plush cat, her mouth quivering around her thumb. Draco smiles fondly at her. "Come here, love."

The small child pads her way over to her parents' bed, feetie pajamas making scratchy noises against the carpet. "'m sca'd," she tells her father as he pulls her up beside him. She nestles into his side, burying her face in is tee-shirt. Another clap of thunder sounds overhead, followed by another burst of lightning. "Why's it do that, Daddy?"

"Well," Draco says, leaning back and pulling his daughter closer. He runs a hand over her silvery blonde curls. "The lightning shows over and the thunder tells it how pretty it is. Does that make sense?"

"Guess so," Stella yawns, her eyelids fluttering shut.

Soon, there is another loud crash of thunder that again shakes the little house to the core. Just as the lightning responds, Draco sees Scorpius come skidding to a halt in the doorway. The boy quickly walks to the bed, his security blanket in hand. "Stella okay?" Their pet kneazle, Edwin, follows him in.

Draco looks down at his now sleeping daughter. "Yes, she is." He smiles.

"I'm not scared," Scorpius says proudly, as though trying to convince himself. "I jus' wanted to see if Stella was safe."

Draco nods knowingly. "Yes, Scorp, she's fine."

Scorpius just stands there, not sure what to do. Draco can tell that his son doesn't want to return to his room. "Would you like to stay with us to make sure?" He offers as Edwin jumps up onto the bed.

Scorpius nods. For a boy of four, he was awful 'brave' when we wanted to be. He climbs into the bed as Draco scoots Stella closer to her mother so that Scorpius can cuddle with him. "You know, Scorp, if you aren't careful, you're going to end up in Gryffindor," Draco teases.

His son looks unconcerned. He's very much like his mother that way. "It prolly wouldn't be too icky, Daddy."

Draco laughs to himself as his son rests his dirty blonde head on his father's chest. _Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor. I can see the headlines now, _Draco thinks to himself. _Right up there with a Potter or a Weasley being in Slytherin. _

Draco just shakes his head. He has years yet to worry about his children's Houses at Hogwarts. Right now, he's more concerned on savoring their love and attention. He settles back down into bed, glad that it's rather large. Sometimes, it's just good to have your whole family in your bed. Pet kneazle included.

* * *

(A/N: This is the longest drabble in this set I think. 558 words. I'm exhausted. Leave me love, please and thank you. :) You guys are amazing, I couldn't ask for better readers.)


	21. Christmas

21. Christmas

The snow makes for a peaceful scene. It blankets the entire village with its soft, white grace and gentle ways. There are snowflakes falling from the gray clouds overhead as the small group makes their way to the tree lot.

The group consists of four people: a man, a woman and two young children, one boy and one girl. A family. The parents are on the outside, the boy holding his mother's hand, the girl holding her father's, while the two siblings are holding each other's hands in the middle. They pick their tree, after much deliberation and take it home with them soon thereafter.

The father sets it up, and then they all decorate it. The mother then brings out hot chocolate and cookies. The children scramble for laps to sit on while the father opens up a large story book. Not long after that, he and his wife are tucking their children into bed. The smile at each other as they place present after present under the tree for their little wonders.

After all is said and done, they slip quietly into their own bed, cuddling together for the night is very cold.

"Happy Christmas, Luna," her husband whispers, placing a kiss on the tip of her cold nose.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she replies, snuggling into his shoulder.

Christmas morning dawns sunny, snowy and bright on the Malfoy household, ready for anything.

* * *

(A/N: Home from camp. Having to play catch-up with my class. Major stress zone. Pray for me? Show me love in reviews, darlings. You're the best.)


	22. Scars

22. Scars

The snow is falling heavily outside, a few days after Christmas, just adding to the blanket of white on the ground. The night is cold; Draco slips his arm around his wife's waist to keep her warm as they sleep.

She pulls away from him, rolling over onto her side, facing away from him.

He tries to pull her back, but she just resists him.

"Luna," he says quietly.

She doesn't respond.

"Luna," he says again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Draco," she whispers out of the dark. "Do you love me?"

"What? Luna, of course I do." He scoots closer to her. "Why do you ask?"

She sighs and rolls over to face him, the pale moonlight that filters through the window illuminating her face. "Because… I'm not beautiful anymore."

"Why do you say that?" He grabs her hands and kisses them. "I think you're gorgeous, love."

"I… I have scars," she finally says after a long pause.

He sits up, turning on the lights with a flick of his wand. "So do I, love." He pulls back the sleeve of his pajamas, revealing his left forearm. The ghostly skull is barely visible, burned into his skin like scar tissue.

She sits up too, placing his hand on his arm, covering the remnants of his Mark. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Draco. I've given birth to two children. Just look at me."

He looks her over, up and down. He grabs her by the wrist and lays her back on the bed. "Let me tell you what I see when I look at you."

He plants a kiss on her left hand, a scar from the Final Battle. "I see hands that cook and clean and take care of my children and me."

He kisses her temple. "I see a smart woman who can get around any situation."

He lifts her shirt and reveals her tummy, placing a kiss there. "I see a beautiful wife and mother who has given me two of the most wonderful children in the world."

She smiles.

He kisses her collarbone, a scar from the Department of Mysteries. "I see a strong woman who has fought many battles and is truly brave."

Finally, he kisses her lips. "I see a woman whom I love very much and who shouldn't be worried about what anyone else thinks of her because I think that she is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Scratch that, I _know _she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiles and kisses her again.

"I really shouldn't worry, should I?" She asks in between kisses as he turns off the lights.

He trails kisses down her neck, "Less talking, love. More kissing."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

(A/N: Yaaay! Fluffy, fluffy, love, love. :) And a little longer than normal to make up for my absence. Whoever said senior year was easy lied to me. Haha. Anyway. Reviews inspire me. :D Oh, and head over to my profile and vote in the new poll! It IS the holiday writing seaaaasonnn! :3 Love you all!)


	23. Laughter

23. Laughter

Draco can hear their laughter before he's even all the way inside the house.

"No, Mummy! Don't tickle me!" Scorpius shrieks gleefully. Draco steps into the foyer and closes the door behind him.

Little feet pitter-patter around the corner and a small body slams into Draco's legs. "Daddy!"

Draco reaches down to scoop up his five-year-old son. "What is going on in there, Scorp?"

"I'm gonna get you!" Stella yells giggling.

Scorpius loops his arms around his dad's neck. "They're gonna get me, Daddy!"

"Scorpius!" Stella calls. She too then rounds the corner and runs smack into her father's legs. She looks up, dazed. "Daddy!"

"Hello to you too, Star," Draco says amused.

She giggles again. "Can I tickle my brofer?"

"Your 'brofer'?" Draco teases, leaning down to ruffle her hair.

"Yes!" Stella says enthusiastically. "Mummy and I were tickling him!"

"Is that so?" Draco asks. "Were you outnumbered, son?"

Scorpius nods. "It wasn't fair!"

"Where is everyone?" Luna says, coming around the corner as well. She sees her husband holding Scorpius. "Did you call for back-up?"

Draco smiles at his wife. "Yes, he did. And I'm here to save the day!"

Luna laughs at him. "Then put him down and let's battle begin!"

As soon as Scorpius' feet hit the floor, the tickle fight is on, and laughter fills the Malfoy house, top to bottom.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll lately. I've posted some new things (and updated others), so go check them out! And I did a profile overhaul. Haha. Lemme know what are some other things you would like to see in this story!


	24. Hope

24. Hope

_They're well-rounded kids, Stella and Scorpius, _Draco thinks to himself as he watches his seven-year-old son and six-year-old daughter play together in the backyard. One moment Stella is chasing Scorp, and then the next, they switch. Draco isn't even sure what game they're playing.

He does know one thing though: His children give him hope. They give him hope for a better future, hope that the Wizarding world will become a much better place than it has been. With the absence of Voldemort, Draco and Luna have been able to raise their children without the fear that shaped their own early lives. Stella and Scorpius learn about things from the stories their parents tell them – stories their parents are all too glad to have if it means that the children themselves won't have to learn the lessons first hand.

Stella tackles Scorpius, finally, and with shrieks of glee, they tumble into the kiddie pool in the middle of the yard. Draco laughs to himself, taking a sip from his cold Butterbeer. It doesn't matter to him anymore if his children are in Slytherin. He knows that they've been raised to ask questions and learn, to love and to trust, to plan and to charm, and even to be courageous and selfless.

For a moment, Draco wishes that there were an all-inclusive Hogwarts' House. But then he realizes that the fun will lie in watching the choices his children will make, and in watching how those choices affect their lives. He knows that whatever those choices may be that he will always love them, and that they will always be his hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N: It's been a while since this has gotten an update, hm? Sorry 'bout that. RL always gets in the way. I have a question for you though. Would you all prefer more Luna/Draco moments, or more entire family moments (kinda like this one)? Drop me a review and let me know!)


	25. Photo

25. Photo

Draco smiles to himself as he watches the photos in the album. There are pictures from when the kids were just babies, then toddlers, then awkward preteens. The one he holds in his hand now is one taken just days previous, of himself, Luna, and the kids, smiling in their Hogwarts robes. Scorpius is waving excitedly, as twelve-year-olds tend to do when they're headed off for their second year of school. His Gryffindor tie is very visible around his neck and contrasts greatly with his parents' green and blue robes.

Stella, biting her lip, looks nervous standing by her mother's side, the young girl's tie still nondescript gray. The picture had been taken in commemoration of her first year at Hogwarts. Draco and Luna had since received an owl saying that their daughter had been sorted into Ravenclaw (and oh! How excited she was to be around so many books.)

Draco gently affixes the photo into its place in the album with a weary sigh. It's only been a few days and he already misses his children. He decides quietly that he needs a hobby.

"How long does it take to put a picture in an album?" Luna teases as she walks out from the kitchen with a tray of lunch for them both.

Draco laughs lightly. "I got caught up looking at the rest of the book."

Luna smiles at her husband. "Good memories, aren't they?"

"They are," he smiles back at her, wondering how he could ever love her more than he did currently.

"So you're okay with Scorp being friends with Weasleys and Potters then?" Luna says mischievously.

Draco simply glares at his wife.

"You did say that it was his decision, dear," she reminds her husband.

Draco simply takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Here's to the next twelve years of photographs," Luna says, raising her glass.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

(A/N: Alright guys, this is the last chapter (for now) of this story. I feel as though I've pulled it along for too long and that it really needs to be put to bed. If I get the inspiration, then I'll come back to it. But for now, c'est ca. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this, and I plan on having some new things out in the near future. Keep reading! - E.)


	26. Utter Terror

26. Utter Terror

Finding the black bra in her son's room really should have bothered her more than it did. But, Scorpius was 17, and he and Rose had been dating for almost two years now. Luna didn't really think much of it until that night at dinner, when she told Scorpius, "By the way, I was cleaning your room today and I found Rose's bra under your bed. You two really should make sure you don't leave clothing like that just lying around."

Stella's fork clattered to the table, Draco sprayed the table cloth with pumpkin juice, and Scorpius' face burned red. Luna simply looked at them with her wide, pale eyes and started to clear the dishes from the table. "And really," she continued, "you probably shouldn't do things like that at Rose's house. Her father probably wouldn't be as understanding as we would."

And if Luna had turned around from where she stood at the sink washing dishes, she would have seen her husband's mouth hanging open in shock, her daughter trying to contain her laughter, and her son doing his best to become invisible in his dining room chair. Luna saw none of these things, though; instead, she merely prided herself on not blowing things out of proportion and keeping calm in the face of utter terror.

* * *

(A/N: Surprise. :) You're welcome!)


End file.
